


Can I Just Have One More Dance With You My Love?

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Carlos in a tux, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: Carlos in a tux. Really, that’s the plot. Okay, fine, Carlos and Jill prepare to infiltrate an Umbrella Corps Gala.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Can I Just Have One More Dance With You My Love?

He never understood why men ever got dressed up. 

He supposes a tuxedo could be considered a different kind of armor. A gilded cage showing off wealth and power, but hiding true movies underneath it. A tuxedo prepared you for a different type of war–one fought with secret glances and honeyed words. 

Carlos was good at firing guns and following orders. He could easily turn the tides of battle with a quick move or an expert shot. 

But now, he had to fight out on the dance floor, without any guns or violence. He had to be undercover. It went against everything he knew. 

“Well,” Jill smirked at him, her eyes sparkling as she stood in the door frame, a long pastel purple sleeveless gown draped on her body, the fabric hugging her body in all the right places, “Don’t you clean up nice?” 

Carlos chuckled, “Back at you, supercop.” 

They were partners now, hunting down the remnants of Umbrella Corps all over the world. He knew Jill wouldn’t rest until Raccoon City was avenged and he couldn’t stop thinking about Jill’s safety if he was away from her. 

So, partners.

Occasionally, more than that. 

Carlos wanted Jill. They had slept together sure, but it wasn’t just her body that adored. It was her dry sense of humor, her selflessness and her sense of justice. He loved her, body and soul. He just didn’t know how to tell her that. He didn’t want to lose her. 

“Let me help you,” She stepped toward him, her peach lips turning upwards in a smile, “Never learned how to tie a tie?” 

He could smell her perfume, a light floral scent that reminded him of another life, a less violent one far removed from here. 

“Never came up in battle, I guess.” 

She laughed, “Well, I’m sure you’ll be breaking a few hearts tonight.” 

He arched an eyebrow, “Jealous, Jill?” 

“Hardly,” She finished tying the tie and beamed at him, “I think we both know who you’ll come back to.” 

It was rare for her to flirt so openly with him. Maybe she had been worried about some other girl catching his eye. He pressed his lips to hers, a chaste kiss with a promise of more to come once their infiltration was successful. 

They fit together. More than just their bodies, but their souls. They completed something in each other, a piece taken away by all the carnage they had seen. No one would ever understand him like Jill would. 

No one. 

“Easy there,” Jill chided softly, “You keep kissing me like that and we’ll miss our party.” 

He smiled at her, “Yeah, well, I know you would hate that.” 

“I’ll save you a dance.” She winked at him, sauntering out of the room. 

Carlos found himself smiling, watching her body sway as she left. 

He loved her. 

He just didn’t know how to tell her. 

That was a battle for another day.

And with one last quick glance of himself in the mirror, Carlos left, ready to play his part and finish the mission successfully. 


End file.
